Toujours tout savoir
by Ezilda
Summary: La curiosité n'apporte souvent que des ennuis. Surtout lorsqu'une Serdaigle s'est mise en tête d'élucider le mystère d'un dénommé Remus Lupin.


**Toujours tout savoir  
**

**Personnages : **OC (Linette Everwood), Remus Lupin

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Résumé :** La curiosité n'apporte souvent que des ennuis. Surtout lorsqu'une Serdaigle s'est mise en tête d'élucider le mystère d'un dénommé Remus Lupin.

**Disclaimer :** Remus Lupin est bien entendu à JKR. Par contre, Linette et toute sa clique de Serdaigles viennent de ma petite imagination à moi.

* * *

**Toujours tout savoir**

On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était brillante. Mais pour une Serdaigle, était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Il aurait été inexact de dire que tous ses condisciples se distinguaient par leur intelligence, mais tout de même c'était bien ce qu'on attendait d'elle depuis la cérémonie de la répartition. Alors, lorsque les professeurs la félicitaient, ça n'arrivait pas à la toucher. L'honnête élève qu'elle était, donnait ce qu'elle pouvait pour maintenir la réputation de sa maison. N'était-ce pas ce que tout élève devait faire : se battre pour l'honneur de sa maison ? D'accord, beaucoup ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Mais si le monde était parfait, ça se saurait.

Et après tout, pouvait-on vraiment dire que Linette était intelligente ? Elle en doutait. A vrai dire, elle aurait plutôt caractérisé tout ceci de curiosité obstinée. Au début, on s'était moqué d'elle lorsqu'elle avait prétendu ça, on l'avait regardé avec un œil moqueur, la prenant pour une bêcheuse jouant les fausses modestes. Mais le temps lui avait donné raison.

Peut-être aurait-il été mieux pour elle qu'elle sache baisser les bras, faisant preuve de moins d'obstination. Cela lui aurait évité bien des nuits à se torturer mentalement sur ses livres ou sur un devoir quelconque. Ses amis eurent vite fait de comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de la raisonner ou de lui proposer de reporter à plus tard. Linette n'abandonnait pas, Linette voulait toujours savoir ce qui clochait. Et les quelques fois où elle prêta l'oreille aux remontrances des ses amis, ils eurent l'intelligence de comprendre à ses cernes profonds le lendemain, quelle mauvaise nuit elle avait passé, poursuivie jusque dans son lit par ses questionnements sans réponse.

Cela aurait pu indifférer la majorité des élèves, si seulement ce défaut était resté cloîtré au domaine estudiantin. Seulement, ça avait débordé et de façon plutôt inquiétante. Si Linette se demandait pourquoi les cinquièmes années chuchotaient de la sorte à table, elle apprendrait sans aucun doute qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer quelques bonnes bouteilles de Firewhisky. Cela en prévision d'une _super fête_, avait-elle réussi à extorquer à la petite amie du meneur de la bande. Et le fait qu'elle ait glorieusement rendu les conclusions de son enquête auprès de ses amis, sans s'être rendu compte que Rusard rodait suffisamment près pour tout entendre, était tout à fait innocent, elle l'aurait juré.

Effectivement, autant elle pouvait être perspicace lorsque sa curiosité était émoustillée, autant lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, elle s'avérait complètement aveugle à des choses qui auraient paru évidentes aux yeux du premier venu. Le fait que son meilleur ami, Robbie, en pince pour elle, par exemple.

C'était typiquement le genre de situations qui semblait amuser tous les Serdaigles de septième année, lesquels se réjouissaient de tous les embarras et gênes du pauvre Robbie pour parvenir à faire comprendre à Linette ses sentiments. Encore et toujours en vain… Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Mais que voulez-vous ? La perspicacité de Linette dans le domaine amoureux semblait totalement déficiente. Et le pauvre garçon se désespérait, ne sachant s'il devait mettre tout ceci sur le compte de l'aveuglement de la jeune fille ou s'il pouvait l'expliquer plus simplement comme un refus de sa part de voir autre chose que de l'amitié, les concernant.

Linette Everwood, on se moquait d'elle derrière son dos. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et il était fort à parier que ça lui aurait été égal si par la grâce de Merlin, elle s'en était aperçu un jour. Il fallait tout de même avouer que ses frasques attiraient les potins et que même quelques paris avaient été lancés sur l'avancée de sa relation avec Robbie, qui lui, bien trop au courant de la situation, ne savait plus quoi faire. Linette l'excentrique, Linette les œillères, Linette qui met son nez partout… Ses amis pouvaient lever les yeux au ciel en entendant ces surnoms, Robbie pouvait essayer de défendre sa camarade et subir encore davantage les retombées moqueuses des autres élèves, ça n'atteignait pas Linette le moins du monde, plongée toute entière dans ses préoccupations.

Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais eu de réels ennuis, seulement quelques froids avec des élèves dont elle ne se souciait absolument pas. Il n'était pas dit que ça durerait.

§§

Pourquoi Linette se promenait-elle dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive de la nuit ? Au vu des premières lueurs annonçant l'aube à l'horizon, on aurait vraiment pu se poser des questions. Si vous aviez osé lui reprocher ces sorties nocturnes, elle vous aurait rétorqué avec aplomb que le règlement ne précisait que l'heure du couvre-feu, et pas l'heure à laquelle il était permis de se lever. Et si ça lui plaisait de vaquer dans l'école à près de cinq heures du matin, c'était son droit.

Ce qu'elle y faisait, le nez appuyé contre les fenêtres donnant vue sur le lac, c'était assez simple à deviner. Une habitude en quelque sorte, celle de marcher un brin pour remettre ses idées en ordre après une nuit difficile. Faisant la moue, elle se répétait alors l'évolution de la fabrication des baguettes magiques du moyen-âge à nos jours. Le froid de la vitre contre laquelle elle était appuyée, l'aidait à se concentrer, revigorant son cerveau engourdi par le manque de sommeil.

Elle ferma les yeux une fois, deux fois. Sûrement, elle devait être fatiguée. Ca expliquerait ces ombres étranges qu'elle avait cru apercevoir à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Seulement, lorsque les silhouettes se précisèrent, avançant vers l'entrée du château, elle ne put plus les ignorer. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle les fixa, cherchant le moindre détail qui puisse répondre à cette question devenue soudain envahissante : qui pouvait bien se promener dans le parc à une heure pareille ? Et si seulement, ça pouvait être son seul questionnement, elle en aurait été quitte pour cette fois.

Ils étaient quatre, deux soutenant un troisième tandis que le dernier semblait aux aguets. Quelle situation étrange… Ils n'avaient pas l'air de professeurs à première vue, mais dans la pénombre, elle pouvait toujours se tromper.

Linette ne se laissa pas le temps d'une réflexion et se lança avec précipitation dans un couloir adjacent. Elle y trouva le portrait d'un charmant chevalier qui sous sa demande courtoise, écarta le tableau dévoilant ainsi un passage secret. Et tandis que Linette s'y engouffrait et dévalait les marches d'un escalier, elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde au fait qu'une situation aussi insolite, vue de près pourrait comporter un quelconque risque. Elle voulait juste savoir. Y avait-il un mal à cela ?

Arrivée près du grand hall, elle avança le plus silencieusement qu'elle put. Mais elle eut beau fouiller les lieux du regard, il n'y avait nulle trace de ces visiteurs nocturnes. Elle était pourtant sûre de les avoir vus se diriger vers l'entrée de Poudlard, elle ne voyait pas où ils auraient pu aller en se prenant cette direction. Ils avaient dû la devancer. Elle pesta tout bas et sa main se crispa sur la rampe du grand escalier.

Où pouvaient-ils être maintenant ? Et comment pourrait-elle savoir ce que ces quatre-là pouvaient bien mijoter ?

Elle tendit désespérément l'oreille à l'aguet du moindre bruit qui à cette heure pourrait paraître suspect. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ils n'étaient tout simplement plus là.

Linette erra quelques minutes au gré des couloirs, comptant malheureusement plus sur sa chance que sur les maigres données qu'elle possédait. En vain, et ses pas finirent par la mener à la tour Ouest. Ce fut d'humeur bougonne qu'elle se décida à réintégrer son dortoir, se jurant bien de ne pas abandonner cette affaire de sitôt.

§§

Il n'y a rien de pire que la frustration, c'est un fait. Ne pas savoir ce qu'on voudrait était certainement en tête de liste des milles et une choses frustrantes qui puissent arriver en ce bas monde, du moins selon Linette. Aussi fut-elle étonnée d'ouvrir les yeux le lendemain matin, juste surprise que de l'évènement _« s'enfoncer sous sa couverture avec frustration »_ en ait découlé quelques bonnes heures de sommeil, sorte de trou noir dont elle ne se rappelait strictement rien. Seulement cette impression d'être là à un instant, puis d'avoir perdu plusieurs heures de sa vie de façon totalement absurde. Comme si dormir avait pu diminuer sa fatigue, comme si dormir avait pu lui permettre de trouver des pistes concernant l'affaire _« il était une fois quatre élèves qui se trouvaient dans un parc à des heures peu recommandables »_…

Linette repoussa l'épaisse couverture et grimaça sous la lumière matinale. Quel jour était-on déjà ?

- Toi, tu t'es encore couché à des heures impossibles, affirma une jeune fille passant devant le lit de Linette avec cet air moralisateur dont la Serdaigle se fichait.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, elle se redressa, s'assit sur le bord du lit et frotta vigoureusement ses yeux.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher un peu. Tu avais dit à Robbie que tu le retrouverais dans la salle commune d'ici dix minutes, reprit sa camarade.

Robbie ? D'ici dix minutes ?… Linette laissa ses pensées divaguer, ce qui la conduisit inévitablement à repenser à la seule et unique chose qui la préoccupait : le mystère auquel elle avait assisté il y a encore quelques heures.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, soupira l'autre jeune fille. Tu as promis à Robbie que tu l'aiderais pour le sortilège du Patronus.

Linette leva les yeux vers son amie et esquissa un vague geste de la main.

- Oui oui, le Patronus, répondit-elle vivement. Becky, tu ne pouvais pas sérieusement penser que j'avais oublié ?

Le rictus ironique qu'esquissa Becky suffit comme réponse.

- Hé, je viens de me réveiller ! protesta Linette.

Le fait que sa camarade se penche sur sa malle, empêcha au moins la Serdaigle tout juste éveillée de l'entendre marmonner un « Mauvaise foi ! ».

Enfin, ce ne fut pas dix minutes qu'il fallut à Linette pour se préparer, mais plutôt vingt, tout cela sous les soupirs exaspérés de son amie. Et lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle s'élança précipitamment hors du dortoir, traversa la salle commune, tout en passant devant un Robbie l'air passablement impatient, à qui elle lança « On se voit dans cinq minutes devant la salle ». Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse ou même la moindre protestation qu'il aurait pu émettre face à son retard. La seule protestation qu'elle percevait à ce moment-là, était celle de son estomac. Et même si l'on était un samedi matin, il ne fallait pas espérer que le petit-déjeuner soit servi jusqu'à midi.

Il lui fallait un toast, voire même deux ou trois. Une rasade de jus de citrouille serait même bienvenue, songeait-elle tandis qu'elle fonçait vers la grande salle. Arrivée à destination, elle se servit généreusement et engouffra ce qu'elle put, sans prendre garde des regards vaguement moqueurs des quelques élèves qui traînaient encore là à prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Sa faim calmée, elle pourrait maintenant se concentrer sur les Patronus autant qu'il le faudrait. Enfin, se concentrer était sans doute un bien grand mot, il suffit à Linette de sortir de la grande salle et d'apercevoir devant elle l'escalier en marbre du grand hall, pour que cette pensée s'échappe de son esprit. Elle fit la grimace en repensant avec frustration aux quatre élèves qu'elle aurait dû surprendre ici la nuit dernière.

Maugréant aussi silencieusement qu'il était nécessaire pour ne pas s'attirer l'attention de tous les badauds, Linette monta une à une les marches. Mais au lieu de réfléchir au chemin le plus court à prendre pour se rendre dans la salle de classe où elle devait rejoindre Robbie, elle regarda les deux directions possibles après le grand escalier de marbre. La nuit dernière, elle était venue de la droite. S'ils s'étaient dirigés de ce côté-là, ils auraient dû se croiser.

Alors Linette prit à gauche. Et marchant et marchant, elle se repassa tous les éléments en tête. Ils étaient quatre… Venant du parc… L'un épiait, ils tenaient donc à ce que personne ne les surprenne… Deux soutenaient un troisième, pourquoi ? Etait-il mal en point ?

Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement. L'infirmerie ! Il y avait l'infirmerie dans cette direction juste à l'étage au-dessus. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage, un sourire comme celui d'un enfant venant de remporter un jeu, jubilant d'avoir vaincu ses petits camarades.

Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'_il_ y soit encore ? Linette en aurait presque gloussé d'excitation. Allons voir !

Mais à peine avait-elle ébauché le premier pas qu'un fait lui revint à l'esprit. Robbie ! Linette fit la grimace. Elle lui avait promis, il fallait qu'elle y aille. Et malgré toute son amertume à l'idée de devoir abandonner là son enquête, elle ne pouvait décidément pas faire faux bond à son meilleur ami. Ce n'était que partie remise après tout. Et elle essayait de ne pas prendre en compte cette petite voix qui lui soufflait que d'ici quelques heures, l'inconnu ne serait peut-être plus à l'infirmerie.

§§

Robbie n'avait vraiment pas l'air aux anges. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Linette scruta la mine furieuse de son ami. Elle n'était pas si en retard que ça.

- A croire que Miss Everwood aime se faire attendre, ronchonna-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir sur un des nombreux pupitres qui jonchaient la salle de classe.

- Pas besoin de parler de moi à la troisième personne, j'ai compris que tu étais en colère, lança-t-elle haussant les épaules.

Le ton blasé de Linette ne sembla pas le calmer pour autant. Il fit quelques allers-retours devant le bureau professoral, les yeux fixés obstinément sur le sol, tandis que Linette sortait tranquillement sa baguette. Elle préféra se taire, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que la situation se résolve d'elle-même. Alors Robbie explosa :

- A chaque fois, c'est pareil. Je te demande un service et tu es incapable d'être à l'heure. Et encore, je dois peut-être estimer avoir de la chance. La dernière fois, tu m'avais carrément oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

- Robbie, je t'en prie, soupira Linette. J'ai quoi, cinq minutes de retard tout au plus ?

- Un quart d'heure ! Ça prouve bien que tu te fiches de moi.

- Je me fiche de mon meilleur ami, bien entendu, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fit tourner sa baguette de ses doigts, comme elle le faisait habituellement lorsque l'agacement la gagnait.

- Et bien, ça va être facile cette leçon si tu es de mauvaise humeur, remarqua-t-elle narquoise.

- A qui, la faute ? répliqua Robbie en la foudroyant du regard.

Linette se releva et se planta en face de lui.

- Ecoute, tu vas faire preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté… Et arrête de râler ! Par Merlin, j'aimerai bien qu'un jour, tu maîtrises ce fichu sortilège. Et c'est pas avec tes sautes d'humeur qu'on pourra avancer.

Robbie sembla un instant vouloir rétorquer. Mais ses traits laissèrent une vague mélancolie chasser toute colère. Il sortit silencieusement sa baguette et la présenta à Linette.

- Je t'écoute, lâcha-t-il résigné.

§§

Cela faisait près d'une heure. Une heure que Linette répétait inlassablement les mêmes choses, encourageait son ami, tentait de comprendre ce qui clochait. Et une fumerolle argentée restait le seul résultat. C'était désespérant.

- Ton souvenir n'est pas suffisamment heureux, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, conclut Linette. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Bien entendu, elle ne perçut pas le froid que causa sa question.

- Je t'assure qu'il est suffisant, affirma sèchement Robbie.

- Pourtant, les résultats ne sont pas brillants… énonça Linette sans s'apercevoir du regard courroucé que lui lança son meilleur ami.

- Le mouvement de ma baguette n'est peut-être pas au point, la coupa-t-il hâtivement. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien le faire.

Linette secoua silencieusement la tête, tandis qu'il persistait à faire et refaire le mouvement.

- Non, je t'assure que c'est très bien. Ce n'est pas ça, le problème, répondit-elle.

- Remontre-moi encore une fois, insista-t-il.

Linette se leva avec un soupir exaspéré, toujours persuadée que ce n'était pas ça qui clochait. Elle lui saisit la main, maintenant fermement le poignet et le dirigea.

- Tu vois, c'est simple. Tu le faisais très bien d'ailleurs. On recommence maintenant et tu prononces l'incantation. Au moins, on saura si c'est le mouvement qui n'est pas au point.

Dirigeant la main de Robbie, elle retraça dans l'air l'arabesque correspondant à l'enchantement.

- Spero Patronum ! lança-t-il d'une voix assurée qui fit écho dans la salle.

Et lorsqu'une forme argentée s'échappa de sa baguette, pour former ensuite un chien qui gambada dans la salle de classe, Linette ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, fière que son ami y soit enfin parvenu. Elle se retourna vers Robbie, qui contemplait bouche bée son patronus. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il rougit légèrement, pas plus qu'elle ne comprit pourquoi il retira si vite sa main de la sienne.

- C'est parfait, bégaya-t-il. On pourrait peut-être s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Linette haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant décidément pas cet embarras soudain.

- Si tu veux.

Etonnante, la vitesse à laquelle il partit…

Linette scrutait encore intriguée la porte grande ouverte, que venait de franchir son meilleur ami. Balayant d'un geste de la main son incompréhension, elle se reprit et jeta un œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau noir. Onze heures, il n'était pas si tard. Il était encore temps d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et cette pensée était suffisante pour effacer de sa mémoire l'épisode délicat d'avec Robbie.

§§

Aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie avait été l'étape la plus facile. Normal… Trouver une excuse valable pour détourner Pomfresh de son rôle de garde du corps envers ces précieux malades, avait été somme toute plus délicat. Mais Linette avait prévu cela.

Il suffisait de prétendre un peu de fièvre, des courbatures… De la pimentine et tout serait réglé. Sauf que les stocks de pimentine de l'infirmerie étaient épuisés. Linette le savait. Facile à savoir lorsque l'on avait entendu toute la soirée pleurnicher un troisième année parce que justement il avait oublié, comme le lui avait ordonné Rogue, d'amener de la pimentine à l'infirmerie pour en renflouer les réserves.

Il persistait tout de même un doute quant au fonctionnement de son plan. Le troisième année avait peut-être déjà trouvé le courage d'aller affronter Rogue pour récupérer les stocks de potion. Mais le juron étouffé de l'infirmière parvenant jusqu'à la Serdaigle, lui confirma que tout se passait à merveille.

Deux secondes plus tard, Pomfresh claquait la porte de l'infirmerie, ayant tout juste demandé à la jeune Everwood de l'attendre sagement pendant qu'elle allait elle-même jusqu'aux cachots quérir le magicament.

Sagement, hors de question. L'infirmière à peine disparue, Linette se faufila dans la petite pièce qui servait d'office, atteignit le bureau et souleva précautionneusement les quelques parchemins qui le recouvraient. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit un épais cahier à la couverture noire, elle faillit laisser échapper un cri de victoire. Y étaient notés tous les élèves soignés. C'était presque trop facile. Même si les motifs de consultation restaient invisibles à ses yeux, elle aurait au moins les noms. Linette s'empressa de noter les cinq noms qui avaient été inscrits depuis la veille.

Ca se passait à merveille ! Elle découvrirait tout, c'était quasiment certain.

§§

Remus Lupin… Le seul nom de la liste qui pouvait correspondre à la vague description qu'elle avait de l'inconnu. Suffisamment âgé, suffisamment grand, la silhouette élancée... Ce n'étaient sûrement pas le première année de Poufsouffle ou le Serpentard massif qui pourraient remplir ces critères.

Et cela allait même au-delà des espérances de Linette. Si elle savait qu'il était Lupin, elle savait qui étaient les autres. Quatre, c'était tellement simple, tellement évident… sans aucun doute, il s'agissait des Maraudeurs.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qui ils étaient, il restait à connaître les raisons de leur escapade nocturne. Et accessoirement ce qui avait pu arriver à Lupin pour qu'il finisse à l'infirmerie.

Linette alla se coucher, sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades au vu des neuf heures qu'affichait tout juste l'horloge. Ne se départissant pas de son sourire, elle s'enfonça sous ses couvertures et s'endormit paisiblement.

Ce qu'il lui restait à faire, était simple désormais…

§§

D'accord, attendre bêtement devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, n'était pas sa meilleure idée. Et ce ne seraient pas les regards inquisiteurs des quelques élèves passant par là en ce dimanche matin, qui la réconforteraient.

Linette croisa les bras et s'enfonça davantage contre le mur. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas le choix. Enfin, elle ne se laissait pas le choix, était plus exact. Un dimanche matin, comment pourrait-elle être sûre de trouver Remus Lupin autrement qu'en attendant patiemment qu'il sorte de sa salle commune ? En espérant que Monsieur Lupin qui vagabonde la nuit avec ses joyeux drilles, ne soit pas adepte des grasses matinées. Du peu qu'elle savait de lui, elle osait espérer que non. Faire le pied de grue pendant des heures, merci bien ! Elle avait autre chose à faire un dimanche matin.

Tout compte fait, elle n'eut qu'une dizaine de minutes à attendre et fut presque surprise de le voir. Elle se leva précipitamment et le regard rapide qu'il posa sur elle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, lui permit d'entrevoir des traits tirés par la fatigue.

Linette le suivit précipitamment, réalisant qu'il était seul et qu'elle avait sa chance maintenant.

- Lupin, attends.

Il se retourna intrigué. Et comprenant qu'interpeller un inconnu était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une situation embarrassante, elle perdit pied et ses joues rosirent.

- On se connaît ? demanda Lupin, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Non, pas exactement, avoua Linette tout en cherchant le meilleur moyen de formuler ses pensées. Je m'appelle Linette… Linette Everwood et…

Un silence gênant s'installa que le ton apaisant de la voix du Gryffondor finit par briser.

- Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

- M'aider, je ne sais pas… hésita-t-elle, sentant le regard de Lupin sur elle sans pouvoir oser l'affronter. Je vous ai vus l'autre soir dans le parc.

Il se raidit, et elle regarda d'un œil nouveau le teint pâle et cette grimace étrange qui parait désormais le visage du Gryffondor. Pour une simple escapade, il n'aurait pas dû avoir l'air aussi effrayé. Mais Linette ne semblait pas aussi concentrée qu'à son habitude, toute son attention se fixant étrangement sur ces lèvres fines que le préfet mordillait nerveusement.

- Dans le parc ? répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'y faisiez-vous, toi et les autres Maraudeurs ?… demanda impulsivement la Serdaigle. Et pourquoi as-tu eu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

Si pâle il avait été, maintenant il était livide. Et les sourcils de Linette se haussèrent intriguée par une telle réaction. Seulement Lupin arbora un léger sourire et reprit d'un ton plus apaisé :

- Une créature magique m'a blessé, rien de bien méchant. Tu n'iras pas répéter ça, j'imagine. Je suis préfet, j'aurai des problèmes si on apprenait que je suis incapable d'empêcher les bêtises de mes camarades.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, fit évasivement Linette ne semblant pas convaincue pour autant. Une créature magique, tu dis ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas pu la voir, badina Lupin avec une intonation qui sonna faux aux oreilles de Linette. Avec cette obscurité, tu comprends. Et puis on a tellement eu peur qu'on s'est enfuis sans chercher à comprendre quelle créature nous est tombés dessus.

Linette eut un petit rire qui s'éteignit bien vite, n'emportant pas avec lui la méfiance que lui inspiraient les propos du Gryffondor.

- Tu veux voir, peut-être ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Voir… la blessure ? fit-elle dubitative.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, expliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire contrit.

Face à son air candide, Linette ne put qu'être embarrassée. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le croire ? Il avait l'air d'être un gentil garçon après tout.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas que…

- Tu ne me crois pas, la coupa-t-il calmement. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas voir par toi-même.

Il retroussa sa manche droite, dévoilant un bandage sur son avant-bras. Lorsque le Maraudeur commença à défaire l'étroit pansement, ce fut au tour de Linette de devenir livide. Pour sûr, elle n'aurait pas fait tâche au milieu de vampires. Ses jambes semblèrent ne plus savoir tenir sur terre, et prestement elle porta une main à sa bouche.

Loin de se rendre compte du malaise de la jeune fille, Lupin dégageait la plaie béante de son avant-bras qui semblait effectivement être la morsure d'une puissante créature. Cependant ce n'était pas Linette Everwood qui aurait pu le constater. Au peu de chair déchirée et teintée de sang qu'elle vit, elle détourna vivement les yeux et s'accrocha lamentablement à l'autre bras de Lupin, qui constata avec stupeur l'état de la Serdaigle.

- Everwood, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama-t-il en la retenant des deux bras.

Les yeux mi-clos de la jeune fille l'alertèrent.

- Hé, ça va ? Reprends-toi ! s'inquiéta Lupin.

Il l'assit tant bien que mal contre le mur du couloir et chercha du regard une quelconque personne qui pourrait l'aider, sans résultat.

- Ça va, souffla Linette. Je t'en prie, cache-moi ça.

Elle désigna d'un index tremblant la plaie encore découverte. La bouche du Gryffondor s'arrondit sous la compréhension. Il rattacha le bandage et tourna un regard railleur vers la jeune fille dont les joues commençaient à reprendre quelque couleur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu nous as fait un malaise à cause d'une petite égratignure de rien du tout, lança-t-il avec un immense sourire.

La Serdaigle encaissa la moquerie avec une grimace.

- Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Ça arrive à des tas de gens biens, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'était la peine de jouer les curieuses si au moindre obstacle tu défaillis, reprit Lupin la toisant toujours, le visage fendu d'un immense sourire.

- Effectivement, c'est très drôle comme situation, ironisa froidement Linette.

- Bon, je fais quoi ? Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

A ces mots, la Serdaigle se releva précipitamment, ce qui ne dura guère longtemps, ses jambes n'ayant apparemment pas encore décidé de se remettre de leur faiblesse passagère. Il fallut que Remus la soutienne à nouveau, Linette s'obstinant dans la situation debout.

- T'es vraiment pas raisonnable, toi ! ronchonna Lupin. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! s'opposa vivement Linette. Pas à l'infirmerie. Ca va déjà beaucoup mieux.

- Normal, je te tiens, fit le Gryffondor haussant un sourcil, tandis qu'il aidait la jeune fille à faire quelques pas. C'est vraiment ridicule. Ne me dis pas que tu as _peur_ d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Je n'ai pas peur… c'est juste que je préfère éviter d'y aller, se justifia Linette plantant fièrement ses prunelles noires dans le regard clairement ironique du Gryffondor. Puis c'est bon, inutile de me tenir comme si j'étais en porcelaine.

Elle repoussa les bras d'un Lupin perplexe. Mais la volonté de la jeune fille ne paraissait pas suffisante pour contrer la faiblesse persistante de son organisme. Elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur et une nausée lui fit porter la main à la bouche.

- Arrête tes simagrées, Everwood ! Tu ne tiens pas debout, ça se voit.

Semblant sur le point de défaillir à nouveau, la Serdaigle rendit les armes en approuvant de la tête. Enroulant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, Lupin l'aida ainsi à marcher.

- Si ça ne va pas, tu le dis, fit-il en scrutant le visage de Linette.

La tête basse, elle semblait bien loin de la jeune fille qui était venue l'accoster pour lui poser des questions gênantes.

- D'habitude, lorsque je me retrouve dans une telle proximité avec une fille…

- T'es pas obligé de me faire la conversation, l'arrêta Linette avec mauvaise humeur.

Lupin stoppa brusquement leur avancée, manquant de faire trébucher la Serdaigle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? gémit-elle.

- C'est toi qui es venue m'embêter pour je ne sais quelle raison, maintenant je me retrouve à te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, alors un peu d'amabilité ne me ferait pas de mal.

Linette baissa la tête. Le peu de distance entre eux la gênait. Juste contre lui, juste son regard fixé sur elle, c'était un peu trop. Elle se sentit rougir et maudit intérieurement cette réaction physiologique qui la trahirait indubitablement.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Ce devait bien être une des rares excuses qu'elle prononcerait dans sa vie. Elle pourrait toujours prétexter que son malaise était la cause de cette faiblesse.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, fit Remus en souriant.

Elle sentit ses mains sur son dos la maintenir davantage. Il y avait ses bras qui l'entouraient avec précaution. Il y avait son sourire doux et prévenant. Elle pourrait craquer, perdre ses moyens… Il y avait ces yeux clairs qui la regardaient avec insistance, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

La main de Linette remonta doucement sous la manche du Gryffondor, effleurant la peau de son avant-bras. De fines cicatrices s'étendirent sous les doigts de la jeune fille. Elle jeta un regard stupéfait à Remus. Il avait les yeux d'une couleur étrange, dorés…

- C'… c'était la pleine lune… bafouilla-t-elle.

Lupin ne se donna pas le temps de paniquer ou de se trahir en quoi que ce soit. Il sortit vivement sa baguette.

- Oubliettes !

§§

Le seul accès à la tour Ouest était un escalier tout en spirale qui faisait le désespoir de certains élèves appréciant peu l'effort.

Quand Robbie descendit cet escalier en fin d'après-midi, il fut surpris de trouver Linette assise sur la dernière marche.

- Linette, tu fais quoi ici ?

Elle tourna vers lui de grands yeux pensifs.

- Je ne sais plus…

Robbie haussa un sourcil. Linette inactive ne sachant plus ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pas commun.

- Je n'ai rien à faire. On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour dans le parc ? proposa-t-elle.

La bouche du Serdaigle s'arrondit de surprise tandis que son amie lui souriait.

FIN


End file.
